Mission Impending Shroom 2
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: Zim and Gir in the Mushroom kingdom... this can't go well and- hey where did Gir go!
1. Chapter 1

_That robot… I swear I'm gonna kill him someday…, _I thought as my SIR unit, GIR had destroyed my latest evil plan.

"I-I'm sorry, Master…" GIR said as tears filled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said, wiping off my WONDERFUL skin that was covered in ashes.

"And what were you doing with your piggy in my lab?" I asked my robot slave.

"I was making him into a SUPER PIGGY! With a-"

"Alright," I said, "go play with him upstairs while I clean up."

"Can I help you clean up, master?" GIR asked.

"Oh, alright." I said and handed him a broom. Well, for starters he knocked over some of my important weapons. They broke as they hit the ground.

"GIR…" I growled.

GIR looked up at me, showing that he was sorry. I wasn't buying it.

"I think you've helped enough for today." I told him. He went upstairs.

After I finished cleaning, I admired the SUPERIOR job that I had done. I went upstairs to get some rest. Believe it or not, Irkens do need their sleep sometimes.

I woke up to some noises down in the lab.

GIR!

I walked down and found GIR with my weapons that appeared to be repaired. I was a little happy with this but I did not smile.

"I fixed it for ya, mastah!" GIR said.

But he HAD to test it out. And it was the device I made to transfer people, objects, and whatever to another place. I had never tried it so I didn't know where it teleported to.

GIR pressed the button and vanished before my eyes. Piggy and all.

"GIR! GIR!" I shouted with my SURPERIOR voice even though I knew that the only way to get him back was to find him. So I pressed the button myself.

This was strange. I ended up in a strange colorful place with floating boxes. The boxes had question marks on them. Maybe it's to end the question, 'Why am I surrounded by floating boxes?'…

"GIR!" I called. No answer. But what was weird was that a giant mushroom fungi thing walked up to me.

"AAHHH! STAY BACK!" I screamed at it.

"I'm toad!" it told me before I ran into the opposite direction and ran into a FILTHY EARTH HYOOMAN!

It was female and it wore this ugly pink dress. I dread the color pink. And she had a crown on her head.

"Who are you?" she asked me, a SUPERIOR being.

"I AM ZIM!" I said.

"Oh. Have you seen King Koopa? He usually kidnaps me at around this time and I wouldn't want to run into him." she said.

I was about to say something but was cut off when yet ANOTHER HYOOMAN female ran in the way.

"HEY! HEY PEACH!" She said, "BOWSER! HE… HE'S COMING! WHERE'S MARIO? WERE'S WEEGIE?"

Okay. She's just plain annoying. She was wearing a dress similar to the pink she-beast but hers was orange and yellow.

"WHERE DID YOU SEE BOWSER, DAISY?" Pink human screamed at annoying human.

But a guy that looked kind of like a dinosaur came out. He was holding a small cage. And in the cage? GIR!

While the two female hyoomans hid in some bushes, I hid behind a tree and listened to whatever the dino man was saying.

"With my new evil minion, I can train him to get rid of the Marios!" he told a floating mushroom with wings.

"LET ME OUT! I WANT MY PIGGY! I PUT A BOMB IN HIM SO HE COULD BE A SUPER PIGGY AND ASPLODE!" GIR screamed. Dino beast just laughed and continued walking. Then the female hyoomans came back from out of the bush and I went away from the tree.

"What was that thing he was holding?" asked the one who calls herself 'Daisy'.

"MYROBOTSLAVE!" I shouted, running into the direction I saw him go to. I ran into a castle at a dead-end. A dark castle. This must be the place!

I walked inside and there were pits of lava, zombie turtle things, and swinging spiky balls… WHO BUILT THIS PLACE?

I ran back out. No way I would go in there alone.

Just then, I ran into two human guys. One wore red clothes and a red hat, the other wore green clothes and a green hat. They both had mustaches.

"YOU TWOOOOO!" I said, "HELP ME! HELP ZIM AND HE SHALL GIVE YOU SUPERWEAPONS!"

They gave me a weird look.

"Um… we don't need super weapons but… we're willing to help." the red man said.

The green man stepped back.

"What do you need help with?" Green man asked shakily.

"My robot slave is in there!" I said pointing to the castle. "I need him back! He's possessing a bomb piggy!"

Zim does not normally ask for help. BUT MY ROBOT SLAVE HAS BEEN STOLEN!

The green man stepped back.

"You two go ahead, Mario. I'll just stay here." he said to the red man.

"Luigi," the Mario man said, "Of course you can stay and watch for GOOMBAS!"

Green Luigi man gasped and shook his head.

Then the two females came back.

"I'll help!" Daisy, the annoying one said. Apparently they were listening.

Then a small green dino thing came out of the bushes.

"Yoshi!" it said, startling only me.

To be continued…


	2. bowser's Evil minion

"What is that thing?" I asked, unable to identify it with my INGENIOUS mind.

"That's just Yoshi." Mario said. "He's harmless."

"Can he help us?" I asked.

"Not really." Luigi said.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said. I wanted to kill that thing just about now…

"Well, are we going or not?" Daisy asked. Everyone else nodded and we walked in.

Well, I was almost decapitated by a large swinging ball of spikes. Then the skeleton turtles started throwing bones at me! Just when I thought I had had enough, I almost fell into a pit of hot lava.

"How do you make this look so easy?" I asked Mario as he went through each obstacle with ease.

"We do this kind of thing every day." he said and continued. I was out of breath but I managed to get ahead of everybody. Finally, I reached a door and opened it.

There was a hallway and down the hallway I could see the large turtle beast. I ran over and after all of us were in the room, the doors locked. I could feel my legs shaking.

I saw a cage hanging from the ceiling with my SUPERIOR eyes.

GIR.

"Alright, beast of poop turtles! That robot does not belong to you and you and I both know that! He's mine!"

"No. he's mine," Bowser said. "I even programmed him to follow my every command." he said as the cage opened and GIR fell to his feet, his eyes bright red.

"Attack, my minion." Bowser said. GIR held this flower that turned him white and red. He made a tossing motion and balls of fire were coming right for us!

I dodged them and caught my breath.

"GIR! LISTEN TO ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S DONE TO YOU BUT… I'M YOUR MASTER AND-"

"No." Bowser said, cutting me off. Me! A genius! "He's my minion."

I looked across the floor and saw the piggy that would explode in under ten minutes.

I picked it up and set it on 'mine mode'. so if anyone touched it after me, it would blow up.

I threw it at Bowser and he blocked it with the back of his shell. The bomb made a smaller explosion than it should have… but GIR began throwing more fireballs at us.

Mario ate a fungi mushroom thing. HOW COULD HE EAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS?

But it made him grow about six inches. That was weird.

Then Peach, the pink she-beast, ran over and started hitting Bowser with her umbrella.

Stupid…

Bowser kind of moved out of the way so GIR could fight.

GIR had me cornered.

"Must… obey…master…" he said in a deep voice. That scared Zim.

"BUT GIR I AM YOUR MASTER! OBEY YOUR MASTER AND ONLY HIM! THAT IS ME! I AM ZIM!"

"There are two beings I must obey…" GIR said, his voice still deep. "My master…".

"…and the taco man…" we both said at the same time. He burnt my glorious skin with a fireball.

I ran over to him and opened his head… there must be some way I could rewire him. The others were too busy fighting off Bowser-beast.

I found something unfamiliar in his head.

A chip. I removed it and his eyes turned cyan- their original color.

"MASTER!" GIR shouted, hugging me. I noticed he was still red and white. He could help us fight.

"HEY, TURTLE BEAST!" I shouted. Bowser turned around. Then he saw that he was vulnerable to GIR's fire. GIR quickly shot out dozens of fireballs and then Bowser fell to the ground.

Was he dead?

"Um… I think this is the part where I simultaneously find a way home and say goodbye and all that…crap…" I said.

"Well we don't know how to get you home." Pink she-beast said.

We all walked out of the castle.

That's when I realized…

I'M STUCK HERE!


	3. i want out!

**Go to and type in T3LP in search! It's a comic about a sleepover between Peach Daisy and Rosalina. It's LOL worthy!**

"**Please tell me I'm in a mental hospital." I said.**

"**Nope." Daisy said, "But Peach's Castle is a bit like that."**

"**WHAT?" Pink human argued, "Hey, you don't see me talking crap about Sarasaland!"**

"**I want to go home." I said.**

"**PORCUPINE!" Gir screeched. We all looked at him. Then we saw that he was referring to a creature that looked like a small version of whatever the heck we just fought.**

"**That's a spiny." Green man said, "Lakitu must be around here."**

"**That's nice." I said, "TAKE ME HOME!"**

"**Well, " Daisy said, "We DO know someone who might be able to help you."**

"**Princess Rosalina." Peach said, "She can get you back home."**

"**Where is she?" I asked.**

"**She said she'd be hanging out at Yoshi's Island today." Daisy said.**

"**Well, how do we get there?" I asked.**

"**a LOT of walking." Princess Peach said. I sighed as we began to walk. I knew it would be a long time before we got there.**


End file.
